


Шёпот сердца

by ArisSugar



Series: Стихи [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi, Poetry, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-09-02 05:57:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16780987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArisSugar/pseuds/ArisSugar
Summary: Сборник стихов из путаных мыслей.





	1. fervent

Красными пятнами шея покрыта.  
Кто подарил их тебе — всё равно...  
Алыми каплями плакал напиток,  
Разум и мысли пустивший на дно.

Мне захотелось коснуться ключицы,  
Пальцами кожи коснуться твоей...  
Снишься мне снова, мне всё это снится!  
Вспыхнули тени в танце свечей.

Холодом веет, ты хмуришься тяжко,  
Тяжестью взгляда сжигаешь мосты.  
Кажется, жалкая рыжая пташка  
Сжата в ладонях твоих золотых.

Мой дорогой, кислород исчезает.  
Хватит ладони сжимать, прекрати,  
Руки твои горячее, чем зарево.  
Крылья подрезаны — резал их ты.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Посв. человеку с широкой улыбкой и потерянным взглядом


	2. hus de solen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Я была слишком впечатлена от спектакля по мотивам норвежской пьесы (Пер Гюнт), поставленного моими же коллегами, и даже не сразу поняла, из чего же вылились эти строчки.

Года идут, я до сих пор одна,  
Меняю лица, города.  
Мелькают звёзды за окном.  
И виден дальний, дальний дом.  
Там огонёк горит чуть тусклый,  
И ждёт меня там кто-то грустный.  
Вздыхает время в унисон;  
Своей душой ты истощён.

Ах, если б я могла вернуть  
Тех летних дней июля муть,  
Согреть сердц _а_ и пальцев лёд,  
Не ждать, что кто-нибудь споёт  
Нам колыбельную о снах,  
О снежных соснах и горах,  
Где людям дышится легко,  
Где наше счастье умерл _о_...

В груди беснует барабан,  
А с неба льётся водопад,  
Ты где-то вдалеке, где непогода,  
Закуришь дымным пароходом.  
Ты вспомнишь что-то, промолчишь,  
Под ливнем радуется чиж.  
Я остаюсь, промокши, на пороге,  
И в косах ветки, сбиты ноги.

По-взрослому вихрятся кудри.  
Ты раньше брови свои хмурил,  
Улыбка рассекала лик,  
Был страшен каждый вместе миг.  
Теперь ты нежен, говоришь кусками,  
Из горла дёргаешь слезами  
Слова стыдливые. Все для меня.  
"...А если б вовсе не пришла?"


	3. В бреду

Белозубая ложь на меня посмотрела,  
В немом крике открыла свой рот.  
В моих ушах что-то звенело  
И веки безумием жжёт...

Странное чувство — то чувство покоя  
Застряло где-то в сером мозгу.  
Отраженье в сетчатке и что-то дурное  
Зовёт, зовёт в суету.

Что-то страшное щиплет пальцы,  
Холодно шее, и носу, и лбу;  
Женщина в чёрном держит пяльцы —  
Вышивает нашу судьбу.

Она сейчас вышивает гладью,  
Слишком стабильно вокруг,  
Валюта давно уж за гранью,  
О глобальной бойне молча поют...

Всё моё окруженье затихло,  
Будто в засаде ждут свой час.  
Я чувствую близкое Лихо,  
Косящее горы на раз.

Как горы косило, так скосит и страны.  
Я слышу, грохочет под боком заря  
Человечества, что гнойные раны  
Каждый век получает зря.

Вернёмся ко лжи белозубой —  
Она слепит всех блеском клыков,  
Сладостью тянет к себе правдолюбов  
И гимн тарабанит по крышкам гробов.

Я не вижу, не слышу, я просто знаю —  
Ужас настигнет мир.  
Вы подумали, я больная?  
Тогда встретимся в чумной пир.


	4. Мы слушаем песни

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Записки из Коктебеля.

Четверо нас, мы сидим на причале;  
Не слишком он стар, чтобы зваться на "вы".  
Волны качаются в ритме печали,  
Мы слушаем песни о первой любви...

Смотрим на звёзды, никто нам не нужен,  
Не вижу их лица, не знаю имён.  
Струны гитары вибрируют в душах,  
Мы слушаем песни прошедших времён...

Запахом соли морской дышит почерк.  
Цветаева здесь же писала стихи.  
Шепчет мужчина мне несколько строчек.  
Мы слушаем песни несчастной души...

Пенное платье колышется ветром,  
Луною обласкан, покой недвижим.  
"Пейте вино", — нам подсказано мелом.  
Мы слушаем песни ночной тишины...


	5. Предрассветное

Я пыталась заметить во тьме силуэт,  
Что ни разу доселе не видела здесь.  
Я пыталась потрогать тот тусклый рассвет,  
До конца не уверенной, силы ли есть.  
  
Не услышать печальный твой шелест в ночи,  
Не исполнить о бархате кожи мечту.  
Я измученно шепот прошу: "Не молчи";  
Я рукою устало тянусь в пустоту.  
  
Над ореховым деревом вяжется нить,  
Обжигая небесные своды зарей.  
Никогда не гореть ей желанием жить  
Осязаемо льдисто над алой землей.  
  
Выдыхая засушливый воздух пустынь,  
Погружается тело в белесый твой шум.  
За стеною протяжно читают латынь.  
В простынях, одеялах покоя ищу.  
  
Мне бы видеть твою настоящую суть,  
Невесомо коснуться колосьев волос.  
Ты не пробуй за мною в пропасть шагнуть,  
Ты умойся отчаяньем утренних рос.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ночные муки от невозможности быть с кем-то. Муки от расстояния.  
> Посв. морской девушке-программистке.


	6. прошлому

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> У каждого случается такой переломный момент, когда нужно отбросить прошлое и идти вперёд.

Взгляд провожает караван старых друзей  
Они прошли со мною бок о бок множество дней,  
Месяцев, лет  
Бед  
Избежали, настигли, преодолели  
Вместе  
Покинули

— Прости меня

Я не хотел тебя задеть  
И ты, наверное, не хотел  
Но такова наша доля — хотеть  
И часто желания наши разные,  
Порой противоположные,  
Совсем не ясные  
Или разительно отличающиеся

Гляжу на тебя сквозь стекло:  
Глаза уставшие, красные,  
Словно плакал до утра и плевал на ранний подъем  
Губы не двигаются, но я слышу:  
«Время взрослеть»  
Я должен был повзрослеть в том году  
Или раньше, не помню  
Время стерлось  
От душевных метаний или невысыпаний  
Я уже ни в чем не разбираюсь

По твоему лицу бежит трещина-молния  
По моим пальцам знакомое алое  
Ты плачешь  
А я тупо твержу: «Не хочу»


	7. Декабрь

во мне нет ничего иного, кроме свежих наивных чувств.  
мое сердце снова в оковах. коричные речи из уст.

ты играешь на струнах умело, не собьешься ни разу с пути.  
ты не ценишь ни струн вселенной, ни прекрасной ночной красоты.

мельтешат меж домов огоньки, украшают к двадцатым деревья.  
вспоминаю былые деньки и сентябрьские преступления.

молочно-белым потоком уносит в край сонных нимф.  
осталось минут немного. прикосновенье — призрачный миф.


End file.
